


Doctors Orders

by Rainbow_star_tea



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Doctor/Patient Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentioned self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: Baekhyun is about as gay as it gets. But when his parents find out, and send him to straight therapy, will his curve of sexuality cause a curve in his life?





	

Baekhyun sighed as he stood outside the dreary clinic, rain soaking through his uniform and ruining his perfectly styled hair. Fix it later, he thought to himself as he walked through the doors and into the all to white and stainless steel foyer of the therapists clinic.

~

Chanyeol sat up in his chair and tried to make himself look presentable instead of miserable as his secretary walked in, more folders in hand. He handed each to him and gave him a brief on each of their cases, while Chanyeol pretended to listen. After about ten minutes of droning on, his secretary finally told him that he had 'patient Byun Baekhyun in the foyer', not knowing who he was talking about, and his sectary knowing this, he just handed him file three and left. Handsome, Chanyeol thought to himself as he flipped through the pages.

~

Baekhyun walked slowly. Shoes squeaking against the Lino floor as he made his way towards the office. He knocked until he heard a very deep 'come in', slowly pushimg the door open and was greeted by a literal giant with a grin on his face. 'Welcome to straight therapy.' Baekhyun stared.

~

This is gonna be a whole lot harder than I intended, after all he's a lot hotter than I thought, Baekhyun thought to himself as he sat down.The doctor started talking. 'Hello, I'm doctor Park, but please call me Chanyeol, I'll be your therapist while you're here, but first tell me how you got here.' 

You're a giant! Baekhyun thought to himself as the doctor walked around, head swivelling towards Baekhyun. 'Actually I'm only 1.85 metres tall so not really, but are you going to tell me why you're here?' 'Parents' Baekhyun mumbled while silently berating himself for not being able to keep his damn mouth shut. 'Please elaborate, I can't help you if you don't tell me considering all your parents sent in in 'info about me' was gay.' Baekhyun sighed. These damn parents. 'Well,' he started as the doctor took down notes, 'my parents were fed up with me not dating so they decided to set me up with a girl named Taeyeon, who's nice but I'm hella gay, like gayer than the gay pride flag, and I told her so, which resulted in her telling my parents, so here I am.' 

~ 

Chanyeol was trying so hard to suppress his laugh. "Gayer than the gay pride flag," oh, he could relate. 'Well, we are going to begin straight therapy, please pay attention to the laptop' he said as he spun around the screen to face the small man. On it was shirtless pictures of up and coming idols and actors, which Baekhyun obviously admired greatly, ooh and aahing every time a new image showed up. As Baekhyun was fixated on the screen Chanyeol brought out a spray bottle and repeatedly blasted Baekhyun as a stream of cuss words came from his mouth. 'What the fuck was that for!' Baekhyun practically screamed, 'Straight conversion therapy' Chanyeol said simply, sniggering in his mind. 'I'm already wet you didn't need to do it again' Baekhyun muttered, but still loud enough for Chanyeol to hear, bringing a smile to his lips. As their session ended and Baekhyun left, all Chanyeol could think about was Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

~

After a few weeks of therapy Chanyeol started to notice that Baekhyun was becoming progressively less talkative and happy. As Baekhyun left with tears rolling down his cheeks that he thought Chanyeol couldn't see, Chanyeol sighed and slumped over his secretary's desk. 'Stop being so harsh on him' his secretary said as he slapped him over the head, making Chanyeol turn to face the man. 'I wish I could Minseok, I really wish I could, but his parents, and he's so cute but I can't tell him that...' Chanyeol sighed, exasperated. 'It's ok Chanyeol, I know. We'll find somewhere soon.' At this Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed.

~

As Baekhyun walked out of the clinic his tears started to flow freely, continuously rolling down his cheeks all the way home. When he opened the door his father hauled him in and slapped him because 'men shouldn't cry' before asking him how the therapy was, at that point Baekhyun couldn't hold it in anymore, yelling and screaming about how he couldn't be fixed and about how much it hurt. His father ground him. 

~

Later that night as his fingers trembled he contemplated doing it. He rolled the blade from his sharpener between his fingers, before remembering what a horrible person he was and that he was going to hell. Blood and tears ran freely that night. 

~

Just under a week late Baekhyun was back in the clinic, head down, blazer and hand covering his wrist. Chanyeol walked in to greet him, happy until he saw Baekhyun, frown covering his face as he dragged Baekhyun into his office. Baekhyun was sobbing by the time Chanyeol had pushed him into the seat, demanding him to take of his school blazer. Baekhyun only shook his head. At this Baekhyun could see Chanyeol furrow his brows before pulling the blazer off Baekhyun, leaving his wrists exposed and sore. Chanyeol stared at his wrists for a moment before hugging him tightly, surprising Baekhyun. 'I'm so sorry Baek, it's never supposed to go this far,' Chanyeol was hugging him so tightly and Baekhyun was frozen, confused as to why his therapist was hugging him. 'What?' He said snapping out of his stupor, 'what are you talking about?' At this Chanyeol looked slightly relieved and slightly ashamed, either way he started talking. He told Baekhyun about this place actually being a gay safe haven, and mostly he gets kids away from abusive families, and that he himself was gay. 'Why?' Baekhyun said after, almost too quiet for Chanyeol to hear, 'why did you make me suffer, SEND ME BACK TO MY PARENTS TO BE HIT AND NOW THIS!' He said pointing at his wrist where the cuts were exposed. He was crying again. Great. 'It's actually cos your really talkative' Chanyeol said matter of factly. 'When I asked you about your coming out story it was to analyse to see if you would tell your parents about what went on, which you did and also we put these kids with families, but we haven't found one for you yet,' he finished. 'Oh, okay...' 'I know its been tough, but you don't have to go back, you could...' He seemed nervous Baekhyun thought as Chanyeol rubbed his neck and looked away. 'Always. Um. Stay with. Um. Me?' Baekhyun nearly laughed. Instead he smiled and said he would, before giving Chanyeol a hug. 

~

'Home sweet home,' Chanyeol said as he opened the door and took his shoes off. Baekhyun looked around marvelling at how clean it was, he was surprised, thinking that all of Chanyeol's areas looked like his desk. As Chanyeol walked to the kitchen Baekhyun put down his backpack by the door and went to the lounge, where Chanyeol passed him a soda. As they sipped silently Baekhyun glanced over at Chanyeol, admiring his arms and long legs, before moving to his lips, when Chanyeol unfortunately caught him, causing Chanyeol to grin and Baekhyun to blush furiously. 'So' Chanyeol said to break the silence, 'will your parents miss you?' Baekhyun stopped drinking for a moment, thinking about it. 'No. Probably not. They never liked me anyway, and will probably think I just ran away,' he said, sounding almost thoughtful. 'Ok then. That's good. The parents who fight are the worst,' Chanyeol said as he put down his drink in the glass coffee table and led Baekhyun into the bedroom. 'Well bathrooms over there,' Chanyeol said, while pointing towards the room with a black marble sink and white marble shower, before moving towards the bed. 'You can sleep here, there's only one bed, but I can sleep on the couch, pointing back to the lounge. 'No it's ok' Baekhyun said quietly. Chanyeol turned to stare at him eyes wide. 'Um, well, it's big enough to fit us both in right? So just stay a bit away and we should be fine.' He said smiling. Chanyeol smiled back.

~

At about six the next morning Chanyeol woke up to Baekhyun snuggled up to his chest, arm wrapped around his waist loosely. He's so beautiful, Chanyeol thought as he pulled him in tighter, before kissing his honey coloured hair working his way down to his mouth. When he finally kissed him mouth on, Baekhyun's eyes shot open, mouth curving into a smile, startling Chanyeol enough to make him fall off the bed with a cry. Baekhyun peered down at him stifling a laugh, before turning his attention towards the clock on the nightstand. 'Oh shit, I gotta go!' He exclaimed, as he clambered off the bed and put on his shirt, pants and blazer. While he was straightening his tie, he turned back to Chanyeol who luckily had straightened himself up, but still looking frightened and at attention, as Baekhyun walked over to him pulling him down slightly, before whispering 'thanks for that, wake me up like that everyday,' at that he winked and ran out of the room. Chanyeol stood dazed and starstruck. Wow. He was, something else.

~

Baekhyun came into the clinic that afternoon to see Chanyeol escorting a young boy with a black eye and tears streaming down the other, before handing him over to someone who hugged him and took him out. Chanyeol then flopped on top the secretary's bench, who then hit him hard in the stomach with a ruler for messing up his papers. 'The fuck Minseok!' Minseok sniggered. Chanyeol looked away from him and gave a small wave to Baekhyun who was trying to contain his laughter. 'Oh!' Chanyeol said, shooting up, 'Baek, this is Minseok, my pain in the ass secretary.' At that Minseok waved at him before saying 'he's an apsolute pain I'm surprised you can actually tolerate him,' 'what! I'm not a pain and if I'm a pain then what's Luhan huh?! Huh?! Your boyfriend may be cute but he's hella annoying!'Minseok pouted before turning back to his work. 'Cute hah?' Baekhyun finally said, smirking slightly, but feeling horrible inside. What if Chanyeol didn't actually like him? And before was just to make him feel better. At that Chanyeols ears and cheeks flushed red as he lumbered over to Baekhyun, like the giant he was, Baekhyun stated, before pulling the smaller male into his office. He hugged Baekhyun startling him, but making him feel happy inside, a small smile curving on his lips. 'I'm sorry Baek,' the smile fell. 'I couldn't find a family for you to stay with...' Tears started to well. 'But...' 'Yes?' 'Shh let me finish Baek!' Baekhyun smiled up at Chanyeol. 'I was wondering if. Maybe, you'd, um consider, well dating... Me?' What. the. fuck. Baekhyun had thought he was gonna offer to let him stay at his house forever, which he was fine with, but this, he was not suspecting this. 'Baek, hello? Are you there?' Chanyeols eyes were huge as he waved his hand past Baekhyun's face, bringing Baekhyun out of his trance. 'Yes!' He said as he leaped onto Chanyeols giant frame, making Chanyeol smile like an idiot. 'But isn't it kinda weird, like dating my therapist and we don't even know each other well?' Baekhyun asked after detaching himself. 'Well maybe but I don't think so and besides I've known you for weeks, and know more about you than most people do, like the fact that you always wear eye liner without fail, and that your brother used to dress you up in your mum's dresses and make you do fashion walks.' Baekhyun smiled, 'but we're not doing anything until you've finished school.' 'You ass!'

~

2 years later ~  
Baekhyun had just gotten into the best law school in Seoul, so he, Chanyeol, Minseok and LuHan went out to dinner, where surrounded by dinner and happy friends Chanyeol proposed to him, making LuHan and him cry, the first time Baekhyun had cried in two years, because he knew even though he missed his brothers wedding, he would have one of his own.

~

5 years later~  
It had been seven years since Baekhyun had met Chanyeol. Time still ticking away slowly, with Chanyeol still at the practice and Baekhyun fighting for gay rights in Korea. They now have two adorable children, Jongin and Sehun, are enjoying their lives and eating chicken almost every day. (Jongin insists)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Please comment. Thank you ^ v ^


End file.
